This disclosure relates to poppet valves and, in particular, low head to stem ratio poppet valve bodies for use in compressor valves. Generally, a poppet valve is a valve including a hole for fluid flow and a plug or valve body, usually a disk shaped head formed at the end of a shaft or stem. The stem may guide the head to seal against the hole. Some poppet valves include springs to provide sealing force and some rely on pressure differential between the two sides of the head. Other poppet valves may be actuated by solenoid and/or another actuator.
The design of a poppet valve body may affect several aspects of the operation of a poppet valve. For example, the shape may affect the fluid dynamics through the valve including seal effectiveness, pressure drop, and operational costs. Typical fluid flow calculations represent the resistance caused by a fitting and/or component in a system with a dimensionless coefficient K, where a higher K value indicates higher resistance to fluid flow. In addition, the design of the valve body may affect its reliability, maintenance frequency and/or difficulty, complexity and costs of manufacturing, and/or difficulty of installation.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for more efficient and reliable poppet valves for use in rotating machinery, such as compressors.